The invention relates to a high voltage transformer as defined in the precharacterizing part of claim 1. The invention also relates to a display apparatus with a display device for receiving a high voltage from such a high voltage transformer as defined in the precharacterizing part of claim 7. Such a high voltage transformer is especially suitable for generating an anode voltage for a cathode ray tube.
Prior art DE-A-3830823 discloses a diode split transformer for generating the high anode voltage. The diode split transformer comprises a primary winding and a series arrangement of high voltage sections each of which comprises a series arrangement of a diode and a secondary winding. The diodes and the secondary windings all have a polarity to sum the voltages across the secondary windings when the diodes conduct during the flyback period. A damp-circuit is connected across one of the secondary windings to suppress a resonance of the transformer. The damp-circuit comprises a parallel arrangement of a load and a capacitor. The parallel arrangement is arranged in series with a diode. The diode has a polarity such that it does not conduct during the flyback period.
It is a drawback of the prior art damp circuit that the capacitor of the damp circuit is bulky as it has to withstand a high voltage.